Twist of Kismet
by A blow of the wind
Summary: Haibara loves Conan. But why is she married to another man? What has Conan done? Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

1st fic about Haibara and Conan. Hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews and comments greatly appreciated.

* * *

She looked out of the window again. Her son Rito, running around the garden with his father.

_His father. _The thought never ceased to bug Ai to no end. Even after 4 years…the pain of his departure never failed to leave dents in her already bruised heart. Outside…she was the happy, if not somewhat cold mannered wife of Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya. Inside…she was Shiho Miyano…the former researcher of the Black Organization…codenamed…Sherry. And on her deepest core, lay the trapped love for the man who had managed to save her from despair, gave her happiness but departed soon…Edogawa Conan…who's real name was Shinichi Kudo.

A happy giggle snapped her from her reverie. Ai looked over her shoulder, and a faint smile graced her features. Rito was gurgling with happiness, as he held out his tiny, closed hands to Ai.

"What's that that you have in your hands Rito?" Ai's question was only met by a happy smile, and Rito opened his enclosed hands a little. Ai peeked inside, only to see a beautiful little butterfly trapped inside.

"Ok now Rito…the butterfly is pretty…but you're not supposed to hold it captive. Release it ok?" Rito's response was an immediate flick of his palms…and the butterfly quickly fluttered out of his make-shift cage.

"Rito like butterfly. Can Rito become a butterfly?" Ai managed a small laugh, but her answer was cut short by a man's voice.

"Rito, butterflies are butterflies. You are a human boy…and humans don't change into butterflies!" Mitsuhiko said, as he hoisted Rito onto his shoulders. Ai quickly switched onto her poker-face…as she normally did when faced with her _husband. _Mitsuhiko didn't seemed to notice, but only gave her his usual wide grin, and planted a kiss on her cheek, which Ai managed to forcefully etch a smile on.

"I'll be late tonight, so please start dinner without me." Mitsuhiko spoke to Ai. "Its fine with me." Ai replied in her usual monotone voice. Within minutes, Mitsuhiko bid her and Rito goodbye, and set off for his work.

"Rito wants to play ball. Can mommy play ball with Rito?" Ai looked down into Rito's large, blue puppy-dog eyes…eyes that always reminded her of Conan. "Sure! Let's go now." She said, whilst making her way to the toy store, and digging out Rito's ball. They started a leisurely game of ball in the garden, and amidst all the fun and laughter mother and son shared….Ai picked out a suggestive stare coming from her surroundings.

_Something or someone's looking at us. _ Ai had always managed to retain her ability of picking up stares around her. It was something she had been trained to fit with…and she had always utilized this ability. Looking around quickly, she scanned the area for any suspicious person or article. All of a sudden, a cry was emitted from Rito.

"Mommy! Look out!" She whipped her head around, only to see Rito's ball flying towards her at top speed. _Oh crap….i'm gonna have a bruise…._ She braced her hands in front of her, trying to catch the ball, but before she could reach it, a muscular hand caught it.

Ai turned around, fully expecting to see her neighbor, and preparing to thank him, but nothing came out of her mouth when she saw who the catcher was. _Oh my god…_

"Co…Conan?"


	2. Shattering of the calm void

**Heh heh,updating again. Please give me more reviews? Thanks for the hits I got on this story! Please R&R! Ciao!**

"Co…Conan?" Her jaw dropped. Eyes met, and Ai struggled for words. " Yo…you're back?" She managed to choke out. It sounded strangely funny, that she would ask _him_ this question.

"I…yeah. I'm….back……" Conan's eyes drifted to Rito. The little boy twisted his head up, and Conan gasped in shock.

_Those eyes…they're…the colour of mine! Those ears! Why…why are they……so similar?_

Ai obviously saw through what Conan was thinking, and instinctively moved to shelter Rito from Conan's penetrating gaze. " About time we did introductions…meitantei-kun. This is myson, Rito. Rito, greet uncle Conan." His head bowed automatically. Conan snapped his gaze back to Ai.

"Your…_son? _Is it…ou…_our son?_"He gabbled painfully. Ai regarded him with a guarded look in her eyes, and spoke coldly. "Correction, Mr Edogawa. He's _my _son. Mine and Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya's."

"Mit…Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya? You mean to say….he's Mitsuhiko's _son?"_ "Yeah…anything wrong with that?"

Conan winced. He knew that tone. He remembered it painfully, every day, every minute, every second. It never failed to amaze him how stunningly sharp his loved one was, and it was the exact voice that haunted him every time he wanted to give up on his research and chase on the Black Organisation. But now, it was the very voice that told him plainly, that he was not wanted.

He inhaled a gust of air, and slowly spat it out. " Not going to offer me a cup of tea? Is that the way to treat your old friend?" _Easy man…easy. She still loves you…easy now…._

Ai stared at him for what seemed like eternity, before turning and instructing Rito to return to his bedroom. After a few whines and promises of a new game, the little boy finally stepped and returned into the house.

"Answer me…_why did you come back?" _She hissed straight at him, baring her teeth. Conan took a step back…and promptly fell on his bottom. " Eh…a little help here please?"

Ai sighed, and reluctantly stepped forward to give him a hand. Bad move. After grabbing her hand, he hoisted himself up easily, and calmly planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, all in one smooth moment. To her disgust, Ai immediately relaxed. _Come on Sherry! Why did you respond? Keep your cool girl!_

"I'm…I'm sorry. I really am. I know it was all my fault……but hell…I missed you every day. I really did. I can't tell you how sorry I am, Ai. Is…is Rito…_our son?_"

She stiffened, and tensed. Should she tell him? His eyes bored into hers, and she knew that he would have known. Rito….was just so like _him. _His eyes, ears, manners of speech, every part of Rito was similar to Conan. What he needed was just the confirmation from her.

Inhaling the crisp air, she pushed him away, and replied in a monotone. "Logically, he's Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya's son. Technically…." She paused…and Conan let out a bated breath."He's yours."

Happiness gushed through him. _His son. His own flesh and blood. The product of the union between him and Ai. His…son. Wait…wait! _Panic raced through him, and he felt anger pounding its way into his mind.

"He's my son. Then…why…why did you say he was _Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya's son?_" His eyes blazed over her, and his nostrils flared. She glanced at him, and replied simply. "Why not? I'm _married _ to Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya."

He reeled in the shock. His heart pounding, he desperately tried to grasp what the woman he loved the most just told him. "You're _married? Married? To Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya? To him? Married?" _He spluttered, and frantically tried to reorganize his thoughts. Ai stared at him blankly, and simply turned away, leaving her lover crying, desolate and alone in the garden. All of a sudden, a warm hand latched itself onto her shoulder, and a strong pull sent her flying behind, straight to the embrace of Conan.

"Why? Why? Don't you love me? Why…why are you so cold to me? Hell, I missed you like hell! God, I'm willing to fall down into hell, and get kicked by Satan, just so that I could see you. Why, Ai? Why? You love me don't you? You missed me too didn't you? Please Ai, please Sherry, please, Shiho Miyano. Come back to me…"

She flinched as soon as his last few words reached her ears. _Sherry. Shiho Miyano. All a part of her…_

Shaking herself free, she turned back to him with ice-cold eyes, and spat out, with all her hate, the words that she had kept to her heart all those agonizing four years.

"No. Edogawa Conan, I don't love you. I hate you like shit. I repeat, you are Edogawa Conan. I am Ai Tsuburaya. Nothing else. You were my ex-boyfriend. Period. I have to get back to my son now. Goodbye Mr Edogawa." With that, she turned, and retreated to the safety of her home, and was about to enter when she heard the cry of a man who's sorrows poured literally like an animal being ripped apart slowly, suffering in agony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Please review more kay? Gimme more support!! Thanks!Enjoy! O, and any angsty or bits dat you wan me to include, do PM me kay? Keep me busy with suggestions! Alrite, Ciao!**

She risked a look behind, but stopped short. _No…Ai Haibara, you're a married woman. You have a son with Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya. End. Period. Stop all emotions, and return to Rito. Yea…come on Sherry, turn away, and go into the house._

It was more difficult than she would have ever imagined, but she finally did it, and after a good fifteen minutes, the howling stopped. The screams stopped. Silence ensued. She peeked outside, and was rewarded with no one. Silently cursing herself, she walked back to her bedroom, and locked it.

_Come on Ai. HE abandoned you. HE abandoned Rito. Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya saved you! Will this be how you repay him? By cheating on him once his duty was done? Ai Haibara! _

She shook her head fervently, desperately trying to get rid of the thoughts running amok in her head, when her phone rang.

"Hello? Ai Haibara here. Who's this on the line?"

"Ai?"

"Hakase! Why the sudden phone call? What happened? Did your BMI go up higher than what I told you it should be? Or have you successfully lost some weight?"

Hakase clucked. It was just like his adopted daughter to check on him as soon as he spoke to her. Sure, his weight was a big problem…but surely life had more than that! He spoke urgently into the mouthpiece desperately in order to shift her attention away from his diet.

"Erm, it's about Shinichi-kun."

She stiffened. "What's wrong with that man?"

Hakase stopped short. He knew about Ai's feelings, that her love for the detective was still as strong as ever, but only guilt towards Mitsuhiko and her conscience stopped her from expressing it.

"Look, I've got some news about him. Seems like he came back. And if I'm not wrong, Ai-chan, he went straight to your home. Right?"

She counted mentally to ten, and calmly replied with a monotone "yes".

Hakase took a deep breath, and spoke. "Did you know he was shot?"

She stopped breathing. It was only after about ten seconds when she responded. "Oh?"Her voice was suddenly tighter with worry, and a touch of fear.

" Ai-chan, he was shot. Near his heart. He was shot. He's injured. Edogawa Conan was shot near the heart. He's injured. He didn't seek medical attention. He's hurt. He's bleeding. He's dying. Ai-chan, do you understand what I'm saying?"

She ended the conversation by abruptly screaming a harried apology, and raced out of the house. Pacifying Rito with a lollipop, she pounded the pavement like her life depended on it. _Please…let me find him……he's my light…my key_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late updates. School work is heavy. Anyway, please review more? Thanks!! Ciao!**

Conan wandered around the streets, wheezing badly with every step. His heart thumped against his ribs painfully, and every breath he made only served to agitate his wound even further. However, the pain from the wound seemed oblivious to him, as the dull aching in his heart surpassed his physical wounds. Gazing around tiredly, he slumped against an alley wall, and tried to think things over again.

_I don't love you. I hate you like shit. I don't love you. I hate you like shit. _The painful words kept returning to the recess of his mind, and he slapped his head violently in the hope of getting rid of her voice.

_Its over now. Over. Everything. Sad end I've come to. Hehe, Shinichi Kudo, long forgotten man of the world._

He stumbled about, and ended up whacking his head hard over a lamppost. _Shit. My wound's really starting to hurt me…_OUCH!

A whizzing pain darted across his senses, and he blacked out.

**Somewhere nearby……**

Ai was running. Hell…it was more like she was racing. Racing for time. Against the odds of Conan dying.

_God…why do all this have to happen to me? _ Mentally cursing herself, she cut across a street, panting hard, when she caught sight of _him. _

_Jesus Christ, why the bloody hell is he lying on the pavement?_ She cursed under her breath, and hastily walked over.

"Conan Edogawa, please get off the ground, you're dirtying the streets with your body." She knelt down to help him up, when she stopped short. Bubbles of foam were trailing down his mouth, and his face was ashen white.

" God…Conan! Conan! Wake up! Conan!" She dialed for the ambulance…and nearly screamed off the operator's ear. When the ambulance finally arrived, she hoisted herself up easily, and desperately whispered a light prayer.

_Please……I lost my parents and now…I don't want to lose him. Please……_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Really sorry, coz I lost e password to my acct. Hope you can give me plenty of good reviews! This chapter will hopefully satisfy those who want a bit of romance between the 2 lovebirds. Please send me any ideas or plots if you want me to include. Ciao!!

Continued from last page…

_Please……I lost my parents and now…I don't want to lose him. Please……_

His head swirled, and it felt like the whole world around him was collapsing. His mouth had a sharp tang of alcohol, and his body smelt rancid with tainted antiseptic. _Where the hell am i? What the hell am I doing in such dorky clothes? Ugh…water water water…my mouth's so dry…_

"So, the great detective finally awakes…"

He looked up, straight into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. _Ai……_

He struggled to sit up, and fumbled about on the bed, before tumbling over, and sent himself sprawling neatly over Haibara's chest.

"BAKA! What do you think you're doing? Oh…I see, reverting back to your perverted manners? How simply _wonderful….._" Her voice held no tinge of malice; even the words conveyed a light touch of care. A small smile crept across his face. _I'll have to take my chances on this……_he thought, as he heaved his neck up, and planted a chaste kiss on her sweet, pink lips.

Her reaction was immediate. The moist lines of pink flesh worked themselves onto his, crushing their lips together. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tantalizing her saliva, and slowly licked at her inner cheeks. Groans and moans were exchanged, and tiny dribbles of saliva trickled at the ends of their lips. At last, gasping for air, the two parted, panting but nonetheless excited.

"_ baka baka! Why did you take so long to regain consciousness? Baka!"_

His eyes softened. She had finally returned to him. Sweeping her up, he proceeded to mutter sweet words into her ears, stroking her hair, everything to reassure her of his presence. Her scent wafted into his nasal sensory, exciting him beyond belief. Suddenly, she sat up.

" What the hell am I doing. Baka…baka!"

"What's wrong?" His voice squealed.

"Can't you see? I'm betraying Mitsuhiko badly!"

His heart started to pound, and little beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Can't you see? Mitsuhiko will understand! I mean, you know, the child…you and me…" He started to stammer, and his voice rose up a notch higher. She was going to leave him. Again. He gave a start, and clutched at his chest, wheezing with every breath. His heart felt like it was about to pump out of his ribcage, and the pain intensified with every second. Exhausted, he shut his eyes, and fell into eternal darkness…amidst harried cries from his loved one.


End file.
